starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Viking
The Lost Viking is a vertical shmup made with the Galaxy Map Editor, available in the Hyperion s in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. Plot Dialogue Intro You, Mighty Viking, are lost!!! Find your way home to vikingville, but beware the Evil Terra-Tron!!! HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!!! Ending The lost viking returns to a city filled with celebrating civilians, marines, and marauders. You made it home!!! The princess will kiss you!!! If you get lost again, your enemy will be stronger!!! First playthrough Level 1 *Scouts - shoot blue energy bursts and fly in set formations. Rewards 100 points. *Phoenixes - turns to aim at the Viking and fire in a two-step pattern, first firing two lasers on an outward angle, then two lasers directly forward. Has higher health than the scouts. Rewards 300 points. Boss *Carrier - launches interceptors that fire blue energy blasts and intercept attacks on the carrier. After launching enough will charge energy and fire multiple plasma shots, aiming to track the Viking. Afterward repeats attack pattern with interceptors. Rewards 3000 points, as well as 50 points for each destroyed interceptor. Level 2 *Scourge - fly in formation but don't attack their own. Explode into four globs of acid when destroyed that spread out in four directions. Rewards 100 points. *Corruptors - shoots large green acid blobs. Has higher health than the scourge. Rewards 400 points. Mini-Bosses *Swarm guardians - shoots multiple green spores, smaller than the corruptor's though. Rewards 1000 points. Boss *Leviathan - launches four green sacs that explode into acid and spread out. Rams and slices with tentacles to attack. Bypasses drones to destroy Viking instantly. Rewards 5000 points. Level 3 *Wraiths - fly in formation and fire lasers. Rewards 100 points. *Science vessels - fires spread of lasers over a large area then teleports. Has higher health than the wraiths. Rewards 500 points. *Psi disruptors - scroll by along the sides of the screen and fire energy beams across the screen. Cannot be destroyed, only appear on subsequent playthroughs. Mini-Bosses *Battlecruisers - fires a barrage of lasers straight down. Deploys seeker missiles that can be destroyed. Rewards 2000 points. Boss *Terra-tron - fires orange laser bursts from both arms in a spread pattern. Then releases two turrets that spin and fire lasers that spread out while the Terra-tron fires a continuous laser along the bottom of the screen. The laser instantly kills the Viking regardless of drones. The Terra-tron can also shoot an energy saw blade that bounces around the screen. Rewards 7500 points. Subsequent playthroughs After completing the game once, all subsequent games are played in a perpetual marathon mode. The three levels repeat starting at level 4, with a Terra-tron at the end of each repetition. Each repeat is harder. Power Ups Power-ups spawn when enemies are destroyed and appear as a random type. If not picked up they cycle through the four types in order of side missiles, drone, plasma missiles, and bomb. All power-ups reward 500 points regardless of type. *Side missiles - attaches two additional missile launchers to the Viking to fire two extra streams of missiles, one to each side. Can be doubled up to fire four streams. *Plasma missile - fires a powerful shot that does higher damage, useful for bosses and stronger enemies. Cannot be comboed with side missiles - picking up a Plasma missile power-up will cancel out side missiles and vice-versa. *Drone - Shoots a missile when the Viking fires that does less damage but homes in on enemies. If the Viking is hit while a drone is active the drone is destroyed and the Viking is saved. Can be doubled up and comboed with plasma or side missiles. If the player is hit while two drones are active, only one is destroyed. *Bomb - destroys all minor enemies and projectiles on screen, damages stronger enemies, and provides invulnerability to the Viking for a short time. Strategy While holding down the space button fires a continual stream of missiles, tapping the space button greatly increases fire rate (and therefore damage output). This is particularly useful when used in conjunction with drones, as the rapid stream of heat-seeking missiles can take care of most threats at most points of all three stages, making side missiles somewhat obsolete. Throughout the game, the player should keep at least one drone up at all times to save their Viking if they get hit and avoid losing a life. Two drones are preferable when the player gets a chance, as they provide excellent support fire. Missiles should be taken and upgraded twice to handle the normal enemy levels, then a plasma shot or two can be obtained to fight bosses. When the player has full drones and weapon power-ups they should grab as many bombs as possible, as they provide invincibility for a short time and destroy all enemies. The player should conserve their bombs at earlier levels for the later replays when the levels get harder and enemies can overwhelm the Viking. The first level consists mostly of scouts with pairs of phoenix flying in throughout the level. The phoenix shots can be faked out by flying along the side of the screen to draw fire that direction, then moving to the bottom of the screen and firing at the phoenix. The carrier boss will fire interceptors out, then begin charging fire to shoot a barrage of shots. The player should focus on attacking the carrier when it is launching interceptors, then move to the side of the screen when the carrier begins charging and move down to the bottom and to the other side to avoid them all. If the player cannot obtain a plasma shot for the boss, missiles work just as well or even better depending on the player's preference, as the missiles can help shoot down the interceptors and thus the player will not need to work as hard at dodging attacks. The second level is full of scourges that explode in a four-way blast of slime when killed, and dozens spawn at a time. The player can choose to simply not destroy the scourge but will lose out on a lot of points. Missiles are very useful in this level for maximum fire radius to destroy as many scourge as possible, after which the player can look at the incoming slime blasts and weave out of their way. Corruptors are easily dispatched, as their projectiles are very slow to move. The swarm guardian mid-bosses fire a series of shots that move faster but are not difficult to avoid, though in tandem with the scourge flying around they can be trouble. The leviathan boss will release two slime pods that explode in spreading bursts, then stab its tentacles at the bottom of the screen. The player should fly to the side of the screen furthest from the leviathan to ensure safety since it is difficult to anticipate where the tentacles are aiming. After two tentacle attacks, the leviathan will roar and ram the bottom of the screen, easily avoided. The third level has numerous wraiths, which can fire at the Viking once they leave the screen, so the player should be careful. The wraiths can also come from the sides of the screen near the bottom, so staying near the middle is safest to avoid being surprised by incoming enemies. Science vessels teleport and release waves of spreading attacks, the player should focus on bringing them down one at a time since they tend to attack close together making it harder to avoid them. The battlecruiser mini-bosses fire easily-avoided barrages of lasers down, and release hunter-seeker missiles that slowly travel towards the Viking. The player can either destroy the missiles or move to avoid them until they run out of fuel. Moving up the screen and then back down and vice-versa helps to fake them out for this. The terra-tron boss begins by firing barrages of long orange lasers from its two arms, then releases pods that float alongside it and shoot spreading red shots periodically. As they fire the terra-tron itself fires a sweeping orange laser along the bottom of the screen, flying along the sides avoids it. As a third attack the terra-tron will bring back its arm and fling its saw-blade around the arena, which will continue to bounce around for a time as the terra-tron fires another sweep laser. After this it repeats its attack pattern from the start. The blasts from the pods spread in the same pattern, so the player can avoid them by flying directly below one so the wave from the far pod reaches them after the closer pod's blasts have passed, allowing them to be avoided separately. The saw-blade bounces a bit randomly, the player will need skill and luck to avoid it in tandem with the other attacks. Bonus lives are awarded at 25000, 75000, 150000, 250000, 375000, 525000, 725000 points. Getting a bonus life also gives a temporary phoenix-like shield. One level is worth around 50000-75000 points. If the player is going for a high score, an easy way to accomplish it is to focus on shooting down wraiths in level 3 when the battlecruisers are out. The level will not end while the battlecruisers are alive and the wraiths will continue to spawn. The battlecruiser and wraith attacks are fairly simple to avoid, making it an optimal place to rack up points. Achievements Notes *''The Lost Vikings'' was a Blizzard game series first released in 1992. *The game can only be played in the cantina on the Hyperion. Once the player starts the Char missions, it can only be played by loading a save from before the Char missions or starting a new campaign. *A similar game named Lost Vikings VI cameos in Overwatch.Blizzard Entertainment. Overwatch (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). February 29, 2016 References Category:Terran video games Category:StarCraft II